The Reason
by marinaaurora
Summary: I'm sorry that I hurt you
1. Default Chapter

This is in memory of the late Marina,

Whom I am sorry to say is deceased

I am taking her place, for more detail read my profile.

Please review.

Summary: (I don't own the song)

I'm sorry that I hurt you....

I never meant to do those things too you

And I want to wipe your tears

And so I'd like to say before I go

That I just want you too know

I found a reason for me

The reason I used to be

The reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I knocked upon the door, and waited...

No one came...

I knocked again...

Still no answer...

I tried the knob....

The door, was open....

"Um, hello?" I stepped inside, hugging my books to my chest, "Bakura? Are you there?"

I closed the door behind me, and walked forwards... I could hear the pounding of my heart, and I could feel it thumping against my rib cage...

"Bakura? Are you there?"

There was a groan from the lounge room...

I looked to the door... and saw that blood was slowly seeping out from under it...

I walked over slowly, and opened the door...

I wanted to scream...

But I couldn't...

I just covered my mouth, on the floor, was Bakura....

His body had been slashed almost everywhere, his jeans were slashed everywhere as was his shirt...

I ran to the phone right on the table next to me, and phoned 000...

"Hello? Send the police, and the ambulance to 26 Mamura Apartments, there's someone dieing,"

"They're on their way right now," the operator hung up just like that,

They weren't coming...

They never did...

I went down to Ryo's side, and ripped off some of my school uniform, and tried to bandage some of his wounds...

He watched me, with his cold blue eyes, unable to have the strength to speak.

"It's going to be ok, Bakura, the.... the ambulance is on it's way..." I comforted him,

I opened my sports bag and ripped my PE uniform apart to make more bandages for him...

He was in so much pain, I could see it,

That's when I saw the necklace that was now, part of him it seemed, the spikes had ripped into his flesh...

"Oh Bakura...." tears welled up in my eyes,

I bandaged the rest of his wounds, to the best of my ability...

I heard the door open,

And the paramedics ran in,

So did the police...

As they put him on a stretcher, I followed them,

"Please can I come with him?" I asked, the paramedic snorted,

"Of course," he leered at me, and I shuddered,

He kept walking with Bakura, I followed,

I followed them to the ambulance, and got in with him,

"Please stay alive Bakura..." I took his bandaged hand in mine, he mouthed something to me, but I can't lip read,

"I'll be ok... the police will get who attacked you... I promise," I smiled, yet I knew that they wouldn't...

They never get the killer...

I was with Ryo all the time, I skipped school...

I never allowed anything unimportant to pull me away from his side...

He had been unconscious for a week now.

His necklace just couldn't be removed from him.

No one knows how it got like that...

As I had suspected, the police got no clues, no nothing...

I sat by Ryo's side, and held his white hand in mine,

I was tired...

I hadn't slept all week, for fear he'd wake up while I slept and I'd miss him...

My blonde hair was a mess....

Yes I'd been having showers, those were the important things that I left him for.

But each time I left him, I felt worried...

And I always checked that he hadn't woken up and missed me...

"Miss Jones, I think you should go now..." one of the nurses sniggered,

"Sorry, but I won't leave him till he wakes up... I don't want him to be without a familiar face...." I whispered,

"Hey! Hannah! We didn't know this was where you were!" Joey grinned as he and Yugi came in, they both had flowers and cards.

I smiled weakly...

"Yeah, well, here I am...." I whispered,

"You look awful....!"

"Haven't slept since, since he was hospitalised...." I whispered,

"You should..."

"No, I want to be awake when he comes too..."

"But.... he would want you to sleep..." Yugi smiled, looking concerned

"He was there for me, and now I'll be here for him, when he wakes up," I tightened my grip on Ryo's arm...

"If it means so much to ya Han-ban..." the put the flowers next to Ryo, on his bedside table...

"I just.... can't sleep anyways..." I whispered,

"Why?"

"I was the one who found him....and.... every time I try to sleep, I see him.... calling my name, just as I found him..." a tear escaped from my eye...

"That... must be awful..." Yugi frowned... and Joey bowed his head...

That was when I felt his hand twitch...

"He's coming too!" I gasped, as his eyes opened, than shut, slowly opening again...

Getting used to the light,

"Yugi, Joey....Miss Jones..." Bakura smiled,

"Bakura, I'll tell you again, just call me Han-ban,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to calling you that, Miss Jones..."

"Old habits just don't die do they?" I laughed, tears dripped down my cheeks,

I had thought I had lost him...

"I think we'll just leave you too alone..." Joey and Yugi smiled, exiting from the room...

"Miss Jones, I thought... I thought I'd died..."

"But you didn't Bakura, you didn't...." I smiled, still crying, "and for that I am thankful!"

I didn't notice him watching us, from the window,

I didn't notice the knife in his hands,

I didn't notice that he had glowing purple eyes...

I didn't notice...

He was going to kill me...


	2. Finding Death

I'm so thankful for the reviews that this has got, thank you for your support.

Thank you to you all, especially my first reviewer, whom was kind enough to write me a poem, thank you very much.

Thank you to Random Reviewer, never have I read such a carefully written review that wasn't a flame.

Thank you to the people who have sent me poems and written stories for Marina.

Everyone is being so unbelievabley wonderful...

Thank you all, and may God bless each and every one of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2 Finding Death

The window was wide open,

The white curtains fluttering in the breeze,

"Bakura, do you remember... who attacked you?" I asked, my hands still caressing his,

"...All I remember is those purple eyes...." he whispered,

I frowned slightly, than smiled. "Oh well, at least your ok..."

"Miss Jones, were you the one who, found me? I remember someone... but..."

"Yes, it was me; I've been here for the whole week.... without a single moment of sleep..." I smiled,

"Miss Jones! You....really..." I nodded,

"I didn't want you to wake up alone..." I just couldn't keep awake any longer... my eyelids fluttered closed, and I fell into slumber...

Bakura's POV...

I couldn't believe she had been here all week...

Why did she do that?

I felt her fall onto my chest...

She was so tired...

Poor thing...

I sighed, and stroked through her blonde hair, it was tangled, but soft...

She really had...

A tear slipped down my cheek...

And she doesn't even know...

She hasn't even guessed what will happen to her...

She hasn't guessed....

Unknown POV

I snorted; this petty girl was whom I had to kill?

Hah...

This would be so easy, not even close to being in anyway amusing,

But orders are orders...

Not matter how boring...

I slipped through the open window,

Bakura looked up, and his eyes widened...

"Wh...what are you doing here...?" Bakura asked, fearful...

"You know Bakura, I'm here for Hannah"

"No, please, you must reconsider... she's all alone, and.... take me instead, please just don't hurt her..." Bakura pleaded, almost making me gag...

Innocent little git...

"Sorry Bakura, orders..... are orders..." I smirked, and pushed her limp form back into the chair with my free hand, her head lolled upon her shoulders...

I gasped...

She looked.... just like...

I shook my head, and the resemblance between them faded...

I smirked, and raised the dagger....

"Stop right there Marik!" oh no.... not him... I rolled my eyes and turned,

"Stay out of this Yugi, this is not of your concern, now, walk away quietly if you want to keep your head..." I pointed to him with my dagger...

"It is my concern, for that girl you're threatening, is a good friend of mine..."

"Yeah! It's of our concern, creep!" Joey appeared, fools...

Now there were too many witnesses...

"Fools... you will regret crossing paths with me..." I slashed the girl's cheek, and ran to the window, leaping out to the ground, making my escape...

Normal POV

I cried out in pain, and my eyes snapped open

What ever had awoken me, it had hurt my cheek

I put my hand to my cheek...

And felt sticky, thick liquid...

I put my hand back into my line of vision allowed by my glasses...

My hand was coated in blood....

"Wha?"

"Hannah, have you done anything to get on Marik's bad side?" I saw Yugi.... was it Yugi?

He looked different, taller, and he sounded different too....

"Get on Marik's bad side!? Me!?" I laughed,

"He tried to kill you..."

"WHAT!?"

This was a joke...

It had to be a joke...

A very bad...

BAD joke...

"You're....you're joking...aren't you?" I looked into Yugi's eyes...

I knew...

"You mean...." I bit my lips...

"I wish we could say it is a joke..." Joey bowed his head sadly...

"But...why? Why would he want to..." tear threatened to fall from my eyes, I held the back...

"We don't know...."Joey sighed,

I saw Bakura hang his head, looking away...

He knew...

I could tell...

But I didn't say anything...

"We're sorry..." Yugi whispered, and walked out, Joey following...

They knew...

As well as I did, that they probably would never see me again...

At least not alive...

"Bakura... you... you know why Marik wants me dead....don't you?" I turned to look to him...

"Yes..." he whispered... he looked to me, with his wonderful sapphire eyes... "I got involved with the murder of a man... and..."

"Marik doesn't allow witnesses to live for long..." I bit my lip harder, drawing blood...

"And... you saved me, and he was, going to kill you in my place.... because...I survived because of you..."

"So we're both going to die..." tears fell from my eyes, "We're...going to die...."

"Miss Jones..... please don't cry...." he sat up, and took me into his arms, holding me to his chest, I cried into his shoulder... his hand ran through my hair...

"I don't want to die...."

"Don't think like that Miss Jones... we will live, don't worry... it will all work out in the end..." he whispered, his head resting on top of mine....

"But..."

"No buts... we'll be fine... I promise..." I looked up into his eyes...

"That's, a very big promise..." I smiled, and winced, that cut was deep...

"I know..." Bakura smiled, and planted a kiss on my forehead... I blushed, "But I intend to keep it...." his hand ran over the cut on my cheek...

He looked sad,

"Miss Jones, I'm so sorry... if I had just died, this never would have happened...." he whispered,

"Bakura! Don't talk like that, I saved you for a reason you know.... and I don't know what I'd do if you died..." I cried,

"I'm sorry Miss Jones...." he sighed... and muttered something, which sounded like "I never deserved you..."

"Bakura...." I kissed his cheek, "Stop thinking like that...."

He blushed slightly,

"Miss Jones, you've always been good to me....." he held me tight, as if he were afraid I would vanish if he let go... "Ever since we first met..."

Flashback

It was six years ago....

Hard to believe...

"Please, please stop..." he asked weakly, he was a mess, they had ruffed him up big time...

The attackers just laughed,

"You hear him boys? He's still a bloody little polite git..." one laughed... and punched the boy again; the white haired boy coughed up blood...

"Hey! You three... what did I tell you about ruffing innocent bystanders up..." I growled, and flexed my fingers, my knuckle spikes moving perfectly with my hand...

"Or do you need another lesson from my fists?" I cracked my knuckles... I was wearing bandages on my arms, they went from my knuckles to just under my elbow on both arms, and I wore ripped jeans and a black t-shirt...

My hair matted and tied back with a dirty ribbon,

I wore cracked glasses, which I could see through, fortunately,

They got the idea, and scarpered, leaving the boy...

He had white hair, and wonderful deep blue eyes...

"Hey, hey kid... you ok?" I smiled, "They ruffed you up good, don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital, don't you worry..."

I fireman lifted him.

I slowly exited from the alley, with his limp body over my shoulder,

"Hey kid, so, what's your name?"

"Ryo Bakura, Miss..."

"Jones, Hannah Jones" I smiled,

"Thank you, Miss Jones," I laughed,

"It's just Hannah, alright? Lost my last name along with my family..." I laughed again,

Bakura didn't answer he had fallen unconscious...

People stared at me,

This was bad enough,

But what took the cake, was when the police came, sirens blaring...

"Miss, you're under arrest for assault, anything you say can and will be..." I spaced out, as one snatched Bakura from me, and another cuffed me.

"Make sure he gets to a hospital," I asked the officer behind me,

"Yeah, sure, we will..." the officer rolled his eyes...

I sat on the bunker, looking out the cell window, hugging my legs to my chest

So this is what you get for trying to help a guy...

I sighed, and heard the guard walk to the door, and open it, key jangling...

"Come on, someone paid your bail..."

I felt stunned, who would bother to free me?

I walked out of the cell, as he unlocked my cuffs, and gave me a bag,

It was full of my stuff...

Thank god.

I slowly walked to the exit,

"See ya Lucy, and you Eian, have a good time, I'll raise some money for your bail Jen, see you soon!" I smiled, and walked out those doors, to freedom.

I got changed in the bathroom, back into all my stuff...

Putting my jail outfit back in the bag,

When I finally did leave the building for real, I saw who had had me freed.

That boy, Bakura, I just stood there, shocked....

"You... you really got me out?" he smiled and nodded,

"Of course, I couldn't let you serve a sentence in jail!"

I laughed,

"Well, thanks, but I have to go back to where I belong..." I smiled, and walked to leave him,

"Wait! I thought, you could live with me..."

I turned, and laughed,

"Sorry, Bakura, but I belong in the alleys; you know... it's the life I know..."

"But I persuaded my parents to get you a room at my house...." he bit his lip...

I sighed,

"Oh well, I guess it couldn't hurt..." I smiled, and his face lit up,

Innocent little wonder...

End Flash Back

"You did way more than I did.... you gave me a home, and got me out of jail...." I sighed,

"You saved my life! Just like now..." He smiled; "You've always been too good for...." he stopped...

"From what?" I raised a brow,

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." he chuckled,

I sighed...

He was so warm...

I yawned...

Sleep wouldn't hurt...

No it wouldn't....

I slowly fell into deep slumber...

Thank you all again. Thank you.


	3. Flaming premonitions

Here we are, the next chapter.

It's short, but I've had a lot on my mind.

Thank you to all the people reviewing, would you please be so kind as to sign the petition, it's my homepage in my profile.

It's to stop taking off CYOAs, because of stories like those being taken off Marina killed herself.

And I don't want any more people to be sad and kill themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3 Flaming premonitions

Bakura POV

Hannah must be so tired now, spending a whole week awake, than this....

And it's all my fault...

If I hadn't...

She wouldn't be in such a sorry state...

I ran my fingers over her cheek...

Her skin was so soft...

Since that first little meeting so long ago, I had known she was special to me...

How good she had been to me...

"Miss Jones...." I sighed,

How long I had waited, just for us to be this close as friends....

And maybe I'd never be able to tell her how I really feel...

I stroked through her hair, listening to the faint bleep of the life support machine that wasn't needed anymore...

It was knotted here and there, but these imperfections made her perfect...

I took her glasses off her face, and put the on the bedside table.

Her glasses were lovely cat-eye shaped, with blue metal frames...

I pulled her closer to me,

This was all my fault...

She was just trying to be her kind self saying it wasn't...

I had been involved with that murder...

I had broken the law...

Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks...

I sobbed, and cried into her hair...

We had shared each others lows for the past years,

We had shared each others troubles

We had shared each others hopes, and dreams...

My darkest secrets, she knew them all.

As I knew hers...

So now, we were to share our final moments together.

I bit my lip...

I was the reason we would die together...

Were we meant to die so soon?

Or was this all part of something greater?

I felt a tear lip from my eyes, slowly down my cheek into her hair...

"Mummy... I don't.... I don't want to die... no..." she whispered...

Miss Jones....

Normal POV

I slowly looked upon the ghostly figure of my mother, with her shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes.

She wore the same clothes she had worn on that day...

That day so many years...

She wore a lovely green dress, with a ribbon tying it tight around her waist...

I suppressed my memories that hadn't resurfaced since my orphan years...

"Possum, dearest little possum, beware of Marik, what he plans is so much darker than what it seems...." she whispered, as she floated in front of me...

"Mom...what can I do? Ryo and I, we're going to die.... die....." tears streamed down my cheeks, "Mummy...I don't.... I don't want to die... no..."

"Oh, possum, don't cry... the Gods are with you...." my mother than let out a blood curdling shriek, and burst into flames, the flames taking shape of Marik, except... he had different hair, and a golden eye imprinted on his forehead...he was also in a black cloak....

He laughed like a madman...

Than he too burst into flames, which changed into two figures,

One, my Father, his stern cold green eyes glaring down at me, he had brown hair, and wore a green polo shirt and jeans...

Just like the last day...

The second figure, was of Danny, my little brother....

He had black hair and piercing green eyes... he wore his blue t-shirt and shorts...

Tears came to my eyes...

"Danny!" I ran to him, to hug him...

As I was going to touch him....

I went right through...

My eyes widened...

As I fell to the black floor...

"Pip, you gotta watch out for the nasty man..." he said in his little six year old voice...

"Hannah..... be warned, if you don't make the right decisions, you and Ryo will die..." my father glared down at me... "And if you die, I will NEVER forgive you!"

Even in death my father was scary....

Than they, as all the others, burst into flames...

Leaving me alone in the dark recesses of my mind...

"I'm alone... just as before..." I shuddered, and sat down, curling myself up into a ball...

And fell asleep...

Bakura held me in his tight embrace, his skin, was darker, he smelt like the Sahara...

"Oh, Iris..." he whispered, kissing through my hair, which was dusty blonde, not the golden hair I normally have...

This scene was totally new to me, and yet it was as if it had happened before...

We were hiding a passage, hidden by some sort of wall hanging...

"If I die, please, just remember I'll love you till the end of time..."

"But..."

"No, don't say a word.... for if you do...." his smooth fingertips stroking my cheek... "I'll never be able to forgive myself for leaving you here to find someone who will be with you for at least a life time..."

"But... I won't be able to find someone whom I love as much as you...." I felt tears drip down my cheeks...

This all seemed so familiar...

But I just didn't understand...

"Iris....I'm sorry, but if they find us together, they will kill you...." he whispered, "Please, be safe..."

"Oh, Bakura....." I cried, and he pushed me off him, and out through the hanging, so I was in a stone corridor.... and I heard him run down the passage-way...

I awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat, Ryo was stroking my hair absently, he jumped when my eyes suddenly opened...

"Miss Jones!" he gasped,

"Oh Ryo... I had the strangest dream..." I moaned, holding my head....

It felt like it was pounding...

"You were in it... but.... you were, just a little different. You smelt like the Sahara, and... Your skin was darker..."

"Really?" he smiled, "That must have been quite some dream..."

"It felt like... I don't know, but it was like a memory I'd forgotten or something... but I just don't, seem to remember... and.... you called me Iris..."

His blue eyes widened, just slightly,

"Really, how intriguing...."

"Ryo, how did you get involved in that murder? It doesn't seem like you..." I sighed, taking his hand in mine,

"Miss Jones.... I'm sorry, but.... I don't want our time together, alive, to be shortened any more than it already has been..." he whispered,

"Ryo...." I felt sad...

It was so hard to believe we may only have a day together...

Maybe even less...

I felt another pang of sadness within my heart,

What if I didn't tell him how I felt before I died?

"Miss Jones..." her looked like he was fighting himself, I could see it in his eyes, confusion....

Maybe he wanted to tell me...

No...

Probably not...

"Miss Jones... I...." he stopped and sighed....

"Bakura... what is it?" I asked smiling, hoping with all my heart he was going to say what I thought he was...

"It....it's nothing..."

I sighed,

"Ryo, in all these years, I know, I've never regretted that meeting with you..." I smiled, he blushed,

"You....you really are too good to have the sort of luck you have had, Miss Jones..."

"Bakura, it has nothing to do with luck, fate has thrown stuff at me, and I move on, getting stronger from each passing trial. We both get through each passing trial, just like we always have..."

"But....what if theirs a trial neither of us can pass?" he whispered,

"Bakura, we'll pass them together..." I smiled, and gently squeezed his hand, "I promise, we'll get through this, even if I have to break the law, I'll make sure that we get through this..."

'Even if it means, going back where I belong....'

"Miss Jones...."Bakura started to cry, "I'm so glad that you saved me all those years ago..."

"Oh Bakura...." I held him close, and let him cry on my shoulder...

'You have no idea of how hard it will be for me to save you....' I thought,

'You have no idea....'


End file.
